


like the sun

by rainbowpetals (necessarymistakes)



Series: 'so awkward' [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necessarymistakes/pseuds/rainbowpetals
Summary: As it turns out all that Taeyong has really needed has been here all along. Strangely, it looks a lot like Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: 'so awkward' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705183
Comments: 20
Kudos: 186





	like the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hii everyone, I hope y'all enjoy. It's a tiny fic for tiny Baekhyun and Taeyong but hopefully it can make you smile. That's really it because it's what I needed to write in the middle of all this chaos.
> 
> I want to give special thanks to [Keiko](/users/opinionoutpost/) because without her I'd never post anything. Thanks for always being positive and encouraging. 😊
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

Taeyong likes Baekhyun best like this, sitting on the couch, legs folded in as he texts. Watches something. Writes something. It doesn’t matter, really, as long as Baekhyun is a continuous, warm presence next to him. His eyebrows a serious line on an otherwise small, friendly face. The first thing Taeyong noticed.

Baekhyun is the sun - a positive light off stage, an unstoppable force on stage. It’s so odd to think of the other members as planets that orbit Baekhyun, but that’s what they are, Taeyong realizes as they sit through this _Instagram_ live, laughing at everything that comes out of Baekhyun’s mouth, eyes overflowing with mirth as he recounts meeting Yukhei for the first time. 

It’s their first, real broadcast as a group. 

The nerves in his stomach were a thousand bees. He trusts the older members, but he doesn’t trust himself. He doesn’t know that these feelings show on his face until Baekhyun takes Taeyong’s wrist in his hand, thumb on his pulse point. 

“Everything will be fine,” Baekhyun says, words so steady with a gentle smile on his face. 

The bees don’t quiet, but instead of being nauseating, his drive is firmer, just like when he went on stage for the first time as NCT. He wants to do well. To prove to all those faceless people online that don’t believe in him and the younger members that they deserve to be in the same group as his seniors.

They do well. Baekhyun runs into their practice room, shouting about the positive tweets. The positive comments under articles. The anticipation everyone has to hear their first song. 

And normally he would not do this, not when it’s practice time, but when all the members jump up and run around the room, he does as well. He lets Baekhyun’s arm entwined in his be his anchor. 

Once again, Baekhyun is the sun, bringing energy to a room full of tired men. As they spring up with renewed passion, “Jopping” booming from the speakers no longer feeling bothersome, he concludes that yes, they are planets and Baekhyun is the unstoppable force pulling them in to keep them balanced. 

_It’s slight_ , Taeyong realizes as he sits through their first press conference watching Baekhyun translate for Yukhei and give him a side-hug, but there is a difference between Baekhyun on stage and off stage. This is the only thought he has before the spotlight is on him, and he titters, self-conscious, just like when he was caught using his lunch money to help the little neighbor down the street or when he realized that the agent who approached him was from SM and not from a television broadcasting company. A reporter pulls him out of his thoughts with a question, something banal, but still Taeyong trips over his words, pressure booming in his ears. Gracefully, like dancing on stage, Taemin sweeps in and helps him answer the question, smiling at him in reassurance. 

The difference is that Baekhyun on stage shines brighter than the stage lights and is just as unreachable. It’s the fact that Taeyong is NCT 127’s leader that their managers believe he doesn’t need as much guidance as Yukhei. Or maybe it has nothing to do with that, but with the chemistry between Yukhei and Baekhyun made evident in their _Instagram_ live and the companies wanting to capitalize off it.

When one of the managers brings said chemistry up in one of their group meetings before they, SuperM, finally leave for the States, Taeyong is alarmed by how nauseated he is while the rest of the members tease Baekhyun and Yukhei. Baekhyun smiles his sharp smile at them all, eyes twinkling as he pulls Yukhei's ear and laughs into Yukhei's shoulder when Yukhei lets out an embarrased, "Hyung!"

Taeyong forces a smile when Mark turns to him, “Aren't they funny?” Mark says high-pitched, shock wrinkling on his forehead. But Taeyong knows Mark is not really grossed out because Mark has equal chemistry with Jongin. When the meeting ends, he sees Mark race to walk with Jongin, bumping into him, and Jongin throws an arm around his shoulders. Mark has his place. 

Or maybe it’s a combination of factors that Taeyong has not thought of, but Baekhyun on stage is always at a measured distance, and Taeyong always feels powerless to cross it. Fears crossing it. He fears that Baekhyun wants it that way because Baekhyun never reaches out to him and always chooses to play along with Ten or Yukhei, even Mark. Baekhyun runs up to them the first couple times they perform "With You." Joking, smiling, and laughing. The stomachache Taeyong feels as he runs down the stage to form a heart with Taemin reminds him a lot like feeling unwanted.

Taeyong is the first one who enters the van that will take them back to the hotel, and he tells the driver that the members are not far behind. He puts in his earphones and turns on his music, set on taking a nap on the way to the hotel. His body is tired, and his feelings are hurt. He hopes that the music will drown out the yearning he has been feeling lately. The one he's been failing to ignore. He also does not want to think about not being able to find Baekhyun on his way to the van, a break in routine because, usually, they sit next to each other, sharing music and warmth.

Taeyong sighs and rests his head on the cool window, closes his eyes and for a moment time is suspended. The melody is loud and comforting in his ears. Then somebody presses next to him, warm and steady. 

He lifts his head and is met with soft eyes and an equally soft smile. 

“Why didn’t you wait for me?” Baekhyun asks as he takes an earphone from Taeyong’s ears, and it’s the warmth in Taeyong’s cheeks that finally cues him on the yearning he’s been feeling lately back in the dorm. 

Baekhyun rests his head on Taeyong’s shoulder, and Baekhyun's blue hair tickles his neck, but Taeyong ignores it to focus on the murmur of Baekhyun's words, “I like this song.”

Taeyong is listening to “Stay Up”, a soothing song in spite of the sexy lyrics - or maybe it’s soothing because of the sexy lyrics. Taeyong doesn’t think about it much, always lets Baekhyun’s words fill him up.

Maybe the only one burning because of Baekhyun is him. 

In hindsight, it's an inevitable conclusion to an unstoppable force and an immovable object. He has always been that immovable object. His passion makes him an intimidating individual. Someone so steady even as he rises. Someone to be aware of. It what was whispered of him as a trainee behind his back. He never took it negatively because it was true. He had a goal, and it was enough.

When Baekhyun rests against him, within touchable distance, that’s how Taeyong likes him best. Soft, malleable, human.

It’s knowing that like clockwork, Baekhyun will press close to his side like a cat or a puppy seeking attention. Baekhyun may be the oldest between the both of them, but Taeyong cherishes these moments because they are the wishes whispered before blowing out the candles, soft and personal. He has Baekhyun’s attention for himself. A yearning he’ll never voice aloud (unless Baekhyun asks him about it). 

Taeyong thinks that Baekhyun knows because when Taeyong takes his time kissing every inch of Baekhyun’s face, soft and pink after his shower, Baekhyun lets him. But Baekhyun also asks for kisses, lips in a pout, fingers firm against Taeyong's skin, letting out sighs after every press of their lips. It makes Taeyong heart flip, but he does it anyway. (Pretty much how he’s done everything up to this point.)

Taeyong takes a moment to rest against the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, breathing in the fresh scent of him as his body presses Baekhyun deeper into the mattress. He could fall asleep like this. Tangled like this. He sighs as Baekhyun’s arms tighten around him. Grounding him—this is his place. 

Everyone else is out having a late dinner or checking out the city. Ten had quirked an eyebrow at him when Taeyong said he would be staying in with Baekhyun. The other members had booed them but had eventually let them be. Baekhyun’s hand had been tight around his wrist. 

“Should we eat?” He asks against the soft skin of Baekhyun’s neck even though he knows it’ll make Baekhyun squirm. (It does, and Taeyong giggles when Baekhyun pokes him in the ribs.)

“Sure,” comes the sleepy reply. 

It’ll take room service a hot minute before they make it to their room, so when Taeyong returns to Baekhyun’s bed, he arranges them so that Baekhyun can rest his head against his shoulder (the same one Baekhyun once called bony) and Taeyong can hold him. Baekhyun is equally clingy, arms secure around him. 

Taeyong feels a faint press on his chest, and he smiles, hiding his face in Baekhyun’s hair. 

Baekhyun chuckles, breath hot. Embarrassing Taeyong is one of his favorite things to do. 

Baekhyun always shines bright like the sun, but now Taeyong gets to hold him. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far thank you! I'd like to hear your thoughts on this even if it's tiny, but I'll settle for your kudos 😔. You can also talk to me at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/wingstogravity). 😊


End file.
